


Genesis

by aprilmoonlight16



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves - Freeform, Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, Diego Hargreeves/Main Female Character, Eudora Patch - Freeform, F/M, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves - Freeform, five hargreeves - Freeform, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, luther hargreeves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoonlight16/pseuds/aprilmoonlight16
Summary: Nadia Kim lost her mother, Dianne Kim, at the early age of five. A young age for any child to lose their beloved parents. From that day on, Nadia promised to go out of her way to help those that crossed her path. In recalling the plenty of doctor appointments, where she clutched her tiny hand into her mother's- the several doctors and nurses that enabled their assistance to Dianne's health. To the ones where they were either given good or bad news, yet a precious life could be cradled for so long until Dianne lost her battle to cancer. All Nadia craved to do is heal others, and suddenly she's driven from her nursing scrubs to following her ex-boyfriend's chaotic siblings to prevent a global apocalypse happening.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/ Main Female Character
Kudos: 9





	1. prologue

The night came about as people were tucking themselves into the comfort of their bed at home while others clocked in for the night shift. Nadia Kim was the 'other' clocking in her night shift at the hospital in her blue scrubs. She shuffled in the hallway from room to room to check the patients before bidding a 'goodnight' and gingerly closing the door. 

Checking off on the clipboard, Nadia approached a room that fulfilled internal excitement. She knocked on the door before given the approval voice to enter, "How's my favorite girl doing?" The corners of her lips tugged upward, beaming at the young child- squealing of joy while the other two adults in the room found it humorous of the occurrence. 

"Somehow filled with bursting energy," The blonde-haired woman, squeezed her daughter's hand. 

"Are you going to read me a story, Nadia?" Curiously asked the young child, sporting her pink flowered glasses.  
Nadia furthered into the room, "You know it. It's our nighttime ritual, Lucy." She beamed brightly then diverted to the parents beginning to rise from their seats, tirelessly. "If you need more time to rest, I can watch over her. Make sure to let Mary know. So, she can notify me." 

The husband and wife shared a content smile- gratefully of Nadia's continuous insistence- to not only cater to their daughter's needs yet theirs. Penelope, the mother, rubbed Nadia's arm as a genuine gesture as she and Jonathan, her husband, assured their daughter- they'll be back. 

As soon as the latter exited, Nadia replaced Penelope in her chair near the bedside. "So, have you chosen a book for tonight's reading?" Pondered the raven-haired nurse to the little girl, who nodded with enthusiasm and displayed a bright and colorful book to Nadia. 

Nadia grabbed the book from the girl's tiny hands and began to turn the page to read aloud. 

"I'm scared for tomorrow, Nadia." Lucy, the young patient, uttered in a tiny voice about her kidney transplant surgery tomorrow. Since Lucy could remember- she saw the hospital as her second home from overcoming health problems at such a young age. It should seem that Lucy is accustomed- again, she's a child enduring tremendous obstacles. 

Noting the fear in pure orbs, Nadia contorted a solemn look. "It's okay to be scared but trust me- you will have the best people taking care of you. Also, you're one brave little girl that I've known, Lucy. Everything will get better for you." She strongly encouraged and caressed her hand upon Lucy's cheek. 

"Can we go to the park after?" Timidly asked Lucy with a hopeful expression. 

"When you recover after your surgery, I promise," Nadia assured. 

Lucy relaxed her body in her bed, dawning at the woman. "I don't know if I can sleep tonight. Can you do your purple magic again?" 

Showcasing the classic ole puppy eyes, Nadia couldn't refuse, "Only for you, Lucy." Nadia laced her hands into Lucy's as she pleasantly exhaled when their jointed hands enveloped a purple glow. The child happily grinned into slumber as her dream visualized a magical environment crowded with bright blue skies, butterflies, and unicorns striding past the girl on the green grass. 

Nadia sat there, feeling the warmth in her heart to match her smile in the delight of the enthralled child. Abruptly, the low volume of television captured her attention to the urgent headlines on the newscast. Using her free hand, she slightly turned the volume up. "We're going live with a breaking story. Moments ago, police-reported the death of the most eccentric and reclusive billionaire, Sir Reginald Hargreeves pronounced dead."


	2. one

An exhausted sigh uttered from the nurse's lips in relief from officially clocking out her shift at the hospital. She exchanged her scrubs for her casual clothes in the locker room. Gathering her possessions, Nadia walked out to cross paths with a few of her co-workers, who bid their goodbyes to the woman.

On her way out of the building to the parking lot where she parked, Nadia's phone started to ring inside her bag. Coming to a stop in her tracks, she reached inside and accepted the call. "Good morning, Dora. What do I owe the pleasure for this call?"

"I was hoping if we would grab some coffee before I have to report to work. Catch up?" Eudora proposed on the other line.

Nadia frowned, locating her parked car and unlocking with her keys. "Coffee would be lovely if I wasn't just heading home after working my shift." She giggled out as Eudora failed to acknowledge the woman's work schedule.

"Shit, I forgot."

"Welcome to my life as a nurse." Enthused Nadia when she slid into the driver's seat of her car, throwing her bag into the passenger.

Eudora hummed, "Want to grab lunch? My break will be late afternoon. All I'm doing is paperwork today." The current state at the station was slow from wrapping up a prolonged case. It was the reason that Eudora wished to find time to spend quality time with Nadia as their jobs consistently deprive of a social life so often.

"I'll very much take that offer, Eudora." Nadia agreed before ending the phone call. She revived the engine in her car then pulled out of the parking lot- proceeding to head back home.

The queen-sized mattress practically called Nadia's name longingly once she arrived in her apartment- tossing her keys into the bowl and settling her bag on the counter. She showered then slipped into the comfort of grey sweats and an oversized t-shirt before cooking up a quick meal to lounge in her living room.

Her brown orbs were glued to the television screen while stuffing her face for her pleasure. It was a rerun episode of Friends that Nadia has never grown tired- to the point of exceedingly knowing every line and the map of the plot in every episode.

There were a few pictures displayed in the small yet cozy living room in the two-bedroom apartment. One, a tiny version of Nadia- cheesing till her cheeks hurt- in denim overall dress and light pink long sleeve with a pink flower clipped to her raven hair, secured in the arms of her mother, Dianne.

It was an adventurous day out at the aquarium. Nadia was obsessed with sea creatures, even the magical mermaids in the storybooks- dreamt of being one along with her mother, with soft natural features that can illuminate one from Nadia's perspective.

The second one, Rafael and Theresa Patch- Nadia's adoptive parents after her mother's passing. As Dianne acknowledge her life could barely hang onto the thread, she authorized her daughter to be in the trusted care with Rafael and Theresa. Dianne and Theresa were college roommates that led to being longtime friends. They kept in contact as their lives driven them to separate paths.

Once Dianne died, Theresa and Rafael welcomed the five-year-old girl into their arms, which took a while for Nadia to warm up- considering the caution of a five-year-old- comprehending the death of her mother.

Luckily, Eudora Patch, daughter of Rafael and Theresa- made the life adjustment easier. As well as five, Eudora was coloring in her book when her parents brought Nadia home and introduced the two. In spite of the silence that breached in Eudora's bedroom, eventually, Eudora offered a crayon to Nadia to join her in coloring the book.

Furthering to the next frame of a beaming Eudora with Nadia after graduating the nursing program- Eudora has supported her every step of the way. She guaranteed to protect Nadia like an older sister. That’s what it felt like when Nadia walked into the bedroom that day to Eudora.

Lastly, there was a frame of a woman in bed, cradling two babies in both arms. That day was October 1, 1989. Yes, Dianne had been one of the 43 women around the world- who went by with their day without a sign of pregnancy- until five minutes later, a boy and a girl breached from her body and into the world. As every woman that shared this commonality- quite horrifying, unable to make sense of the haste reality dropped on them. She was young and single before this ordeal. Her conservative parents were distasteful at the sight of their daughter, abruptly in the hospital with two babies.

Bizarre as Dianne could unimagine when an older white man, sporting a monocle intruded into her home to ask the price of her babies- barely a week old into the world. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, a billionaire, intrigued and willing to adopt every baby.For the billionaire, Dianne politely declined despite the strange circumstances- she could not sell babies of her own.

When Nadia came across the photo album to see that picture- one of the few of her mother with two babies, Dianne entailed her daughter that she was a twin. She had a twin brother. Unfortunately, one night, he was kidnapped from their crib. His name was Liam.

There were moments where Nadia dreamt of how her life would have been if her twin brother was by her side. He could have been the blood relative left in her family. Both of her grandparents apparently passed away when she attempted to track them down. She even thought about what type of powers he would possess in comparison to hers. Maybe, she wouldn't feel too out of place.

Not a day goes by where Nadia doesn't think about her twin brother or mother.

"Is there someone I should know about?" Inquired Eudora as a hinder smirk playfully curved on her lips at Nadia as the latter was seated in a restaurant for lunch.

Nadia perked up, "What?"

A small chuckle escaped from Eudora's lips at Nadia, appearing like a deer in headlights. "You keep checking your phone since we've arrived." She indicated amid picking up her half-eaten sandwich for another tasty bite.

"Oh no, it's just Lucy is currently in surgery for her kidney transplant." Informing Eudora's misconception, "I'm waiting for a text if it went smoothly- which I assure will. But she was paranoid about it- I mean, who wouldn't be for a young girl to survive from surgery to the next." Nadia pressed her lips together, exhaling a deep sigh after rambling on the suppressing concerns.

Slowly nodding along, Eudora's face softened. The woman herself has met the little girl and her health history as Nadia became attached to her- working at the hospital. "Lucy is a fighter. She's defeated the majority of the obstacles. You'll get that text soon." She affirmed squeezing her sister's hand. "Right now, you should live in the present with your favorite person in the world. Are you dating anyone?"

"Honey, my love life is currently nonexistent. There's no one." Nadia scoffed, taking a sip of her glass of water.

"The reason there is no one because you don't give any chances." Eudora retorted with a narrowed look.

"What about you?"

Eudora raised her brow, "Don't think you can turn this on me. Between both of us, I've attempted on my own. Besides, you're more stubborn than me." Muttering the last part out, Nadia huffed in disagreement. "For example, Chuck. You two were cute together, and he's a nice guy."

Last year, Eudora set Nadia up with one of her colleagues, Detective Chuck Beeman. Nadia did find an interest in Chuck, went on a couple of dates- such a gentleman. The problem was Nadia didn't feel the natural spark with him- when you truly know that you utterly loved someone. Chuck wasn't that person for her as she wasn't for him. They ended on a good note, thankfully for Nadia and Eudora, being colleagues.

"As I've explained before- the feeling wasn't there, Dora." Nadia simply shrugged, continuing to devour her lunch.

Eudora rolled her eyes, "That's what you've been saying about the other guys. When was the last time you've had that 'feeling' with someone?" She enthused to comprehend Nadia's ongoing reluctance to commit a relationship.

Diverting from the lingering gaze, Nadia shamelessly answered. "Almost two years ago." She vaguely defined for her sister to quickly piece together the person.

"Really, Nadia? Him?" Eudora immediately snarled with her face scrunched up. "That cocky idiot who keeps intervening my crime scenes?"

"Yes, Dora. Hate him all you want, but that cocky idiot made me happy and in love." Nadia declared to Eudora to her dismay. "Did you hear about his dad?"

Eudora shortly nodded, "How couldn't I? All over the news."

"I hope he's okay considering the anniversary is around the corner."

"How are you feeling?"

Nadia blew air through her lips, "They say you'll move on, although it seems like a myth because I haven't. And as the days get closer, it gets harder." Her brown orbs averted from Eudora to her lap, utterly gutted each day, closing in on her.

When Eudora reported to the station for work, Nadia found herself stumbling inside a place she hasn't stepped in for a few years. Accustomed to the shouts, chaotic noises of punching bags, and the distinctive smell of sweat of a local boxing gym- Nadia crept further into the establishment when her tracks stopped in front of the boxing ring.

_"One more combination, let's go." He exclaimed, slapping the punch mitts together and bouncing on his feet while Nadia threw her head back in exhaustion. "Come on, babe. One last time for me." He cheekily winked._

_Nadia giggled out, willingly to proceed in position with the red boxing gloves up. She lightly bounced on her feet, waiting for him to throw out what combination. Once he did, Nadia used all her strength and successfully finished- earning a roar from the man._

_She shook her head as her face was flushed by the observant orbs in the gym then stalked off to the corner of the ring where her blue hydro flask sat. Roughly removing the gloves off, Nadia picked up her hydro flask for a satisfying cool liquid washing down her desperate throat for water._

_Humming in relaxation and placing her drink back down, Nadia hadn't expected to be picked up by a pair of strong arms from behind. She instantly squealed, trying to release herself from his brace- but knew it was useless._

_Finally, he settled her feet back on the ring without removing his arms. He peppered her neck with kisses, ignoring Nadia's protests. "As much as I enjoy the affection- this is disgusting because we're both sweaty."_

_"You weren't complaining last night." He muttered out onto her skin._

_Nadia deeply inhaled at his arrogant remark, knowingly his mouth formed into his infamously smug grin. "Diego, please." She calmly asked of him._

_He groaned to his displeasure and lifted himself from Nadia. While Nadia spun around with a victorious smile- proudly having the man wrapped around her finger. "Thank you."_

_"You sound like a mom using my name."_

_She furrowed, bursting a small laugh. "Maybe because you refuse to listen when you were younger." She took another sip of her water and advanced towards him._

_"Sometimes, you have to do it your way- not by the book."_

_Nadia encircled her arms around his neck, nodding along. "Babe, you realize going into the police academy- you have to go by their book, not yours."_

_"I can do both and still manage to become a detective. Watch me." Diego confidently told, snaking his arms around Nadia's waist. He slightly dipped his head for his, and Nadia's lips meet in the middle for a blissful kiss._

_A few seconds in, a third party voice erupted the moment. "Hey! Go make out somewhere else. This is a boxing gym for God's sake." Al, the owner of the boxing gym, lectured the couple from the front desk._

_Diego bit on his bottom lip, averting from Al to his girlfriend- snickering to herself. "We should probably take this somewhere else." He pecked her cheek once more before they rushed out of the boxing gym._

From her fair memory, Nadia walked up to the familiar older man in a navy blue beanie and his usual maroon shirt with a towel on his shoulder- watching two men in the ring along with others surrounding. "Excuse me, Al?" Her soft-spoken voice allured the older man's attention.

"That's me, yes." He looked over his shoulder at Nadia- one glance, he became familiarized with the woman. "You're Diego's girl, right?" Fully turning his body around.

Taken aback, Nadia slowly shook her head. "Umm...was his girl." She replied in a quizzing tone. "You remember me?"

"I may be old, but don't have Alzheimer's." He casually stated. "What can I do for you? Finally, come around to join- you have potential from what I can remember." To be fair enough, Nadia's great fighting skills are part of her powers.

"I'm not here to sign up, sorry. I was wondering if Diego is around?" Nadia sheepishly asked.

"Haven't seen him around since he hasn't cleaned the floors." Al scoffed. "You can check the boiler room in the back if he's there." He motioned to the hallway behind Nadia.

Nadia quietly thanked Al's reciprocation then moved along into the dim-lit hallway, posters of pass boxing matches plastered on the wall. Her stroll came to an end when reaching the door that labeled 'boiler room.' After a few knocks and no answer, Nadia contemplated to trespass her ex-boyfriend's living space.

With her hand on the knob, she noticed a snare wire trap within the doorway. Classic Diego. Opening the door, Nadia stepped over the snare wire trap in hopes that he didn't have any other traps set up to frighten her. However, it drifted away when Nadia came to realize that this is Diego's living space since their breakup.

Nothing too decorated than his frames from his days in the Umbrella Academy- which Nadia knew the life he lived wasn't particularly- a comforting home life. There was one frame that caught her eye as she gently picked up. A picture of herself and Diego. There was another picture that caused a thick lump in Nadia's throat.

Her eyes widened in shock, simultaneously feeling choked up. She immediately raced out of the room without carefully over the wire to her car as the room poured down. Nadia sat in the driver's seat, numbed until her hand clamped on her mouth as she sobbed.


End file.
